Devoir ou Amour
by Rikku1
Summary: STARRING: MU&TB Midii and Trowa love each other, but he leaves her. Now, will Midii have to kill the father of her baby? AN ALL OUT WAT BREAKS OUT! Non-Yaoi LOTZ COUPLES a lil bit of abuse in there too
1. Shatterd Heaven

I don't own Gundam Wing or anything. Yes, there is a bit of the movie "Enough' in here and the influence of Midii Une's Fan-fics, which you all should read!  
  
Devoir ou Amour Supposed to mean 'Love or Hate' in French but I didn't translate it right, but it sounds cool!  
  
  
  
Midii Une walked briskly into the connivance store and stood by the magazine racks waiting for the signal to go. Trowa Barton, Preventer Agent came in right after her, not noticing her presence. The darkness of the night made the place eerie. Midii walked around the store picking up a few things here and there, then she walked up to a fire drill and pulled it down. *WHOOP WHOOP* the flashing red flights and screaming sirens made everyone hit the ground but Trowa. He ran over to the cashier and emptied out the draw, loaded with money. He waved his flashlight in the air signaling a circle on the ceiling. Trowa then ran out of the store.  
  
Midii got to her feet and power walked to the door when she was met with a gun. "Don't move bitch!" the cashier said. The gun trembled in his hand, much as she did in Trowa's embrace. She snapped outta it. "Oh, please give me a break," she said slyly to the man. "I mean it, I have already called the cops," he warned her. Cops? Trowa was supposed to cut the phone lines. "Shit," she cursed to herself, upon hearing sirens. Midii fled out of the store and barely managed to dodge some gunfire. She ran to the side of the store and hopped over a fence where on the other side Trowa caught her. The two ran off through a small forest, Midii tripped and stumbled the entire time. "I told you not to wear those shoes," Trowa reminded her. Midii took a glance down at her 3inch sandals. Being only 5'2 and Trowa being 6'3 she needed those inches.  
  
Trowa closed the door behind them. "Well we did it," she said warmly. "Barely, I forgot to cut the lines, you could have gotten arrested back there," he hated himself for that little error. Trowa took a seat on the cheep motel couch. Midii looked into the bag of money, looked pretty good, they wouldn't have to do another robbery for a long time. For her, this was always a way of life, but Trowa, he threw away so much just to be with her. Now, it wasn't even like that anymore, he just saw her as someone he loved, but they had to keep a relationship to friends because of their line of work. Not at all what Midii wanted.  
  
Midii mischievously walked over to the couch and took a seat by Trowa and rubbed his face with her hand. Trowa grabbed her hand, "Not now Midii." Midii let out a deep sigh; this was going to be harder than she thought. Midii slid her other leg around Trowa, and sat in his lap facing him. She let him have a glance down her deep cut shirt. "You know you wanna make me scream Trowa," she played with him. "Exactly, we don't need any noise in here," Trowa firmly responded, but he was beginning to give into her. "I can be quiet, as long as my mouth is closed, or has something in it," she said sliding her hand up his leg. Yah, Trowa decided he did need a little lovin'. He placed his hands on her hips. "Oh boy are you gonna be screaming," he said planting his lips in hers.  
  
Midii always seemed to get things started but Trowa always found a way to take control. The kiss deepened with passion every second. Trowa's tongue was teasing Midii's as he placed it down her thought. Midii chocked a little bit. Trowa broke it off, and his hands went up her short black shirt. He loved the feel of her smooth legs. His hands went up even farther to remove her midnight blue thong. Midii took a glance at Trowas face, and then began pulling his shirt off of his head. Trowa slid his hands up her top and under her bra and took them both off. "Two for one, beat that," he teased her. Midii removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers and her in a skirt. With little effort Trowa picked up Midii and carried her into the bedroom. The rest of their clothes land on the floor. "Midii you can do this," Trowa told her, "You have to get your leg on top of my shoulder." "See, I did it," Midii looked around at the uncomfortable position, "Something new Trowa? Looks painful." Trowa inched closer and closer to her. "You better tape you mouth shut," Trowa teased. The sheets ruffled around and into the silence broke "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Midii screamed out in delight. "Oh my god, Trowa," she moaned. Trowa deepen his member every second until he thought he would rip through Midii's little body. Midii looked down at what was going on, 'shit, no protection, this is the second time.' The darkness of the night took away any lights for seeing...  
  
Midii's eyes fluttered open around 9am. "Damn, fall back asleep," she told herself. "Hey, baby," Trowa, said rubbing her back. "Mmmm, Trowa, feels so good," Midii replied. "Good, now that you're up you can make me breakfast," Trowa said as he stopped rubbing her back. Midii giggled at the comment and grabbed one of Trowa's t-shirts and wobbled into the kitchen. The little motel home had been their home for about 3 days, there was 2 before the robbery.  
  
Scrambled eggs, and cheesy hash browns. Trowa frowned at the meal, Midii had no cooking skills at all. But Trowa didn't mind, he loved her no matter what she did, of what she got herself into. He wanted to marry her but not he had gotten himself involved in all of this. this shit. He wished that he would have never have left the Preventers, but love was more important to him than anything at the time. But now, regret was that is in his heart. Their breakfast was dead silent and then Midii went in the shower.  
  
Trowa rapidly packed his clothes, stuffing and cramming clothes everywhere. He hated just leaving her like this but he had to go back, this wasn't the way he wanted to live. He slid his gold ring off his finger, he couldn't remember what it was for, but he had it all of his life. Trowa grabbed Midii's golden chain, with her cross on it and placed the ring on it. He left it in the center of the dresser, and then walked into the bathroom. The steam from the hot shower blurred his vision, but he could see her, and hear her angelic voice singing "Toute ma vie que j'ai priée pour quelques vous aime, et je remercie dieu que je vous ai trouvé finalement, oui je prie que vous m'aimez aussi," she sang loudly at the top of her lungs. Trowa closed his eyes and smiled, he wanted to remember this moment, he only hoped she wouldn't hate him.  
  
Midii walked out of the steaming shower and wrapped and warm white towel around her. She shivered in the coldness of the motel, walked on the cheep carpet. "Trowa, can you grab me some clothes?" Midii yelled with her head part of the way through the door. "Trowa?" she yelled again. She opened the door a little bit more and walked out, and over to the messed dressers. "Trowa." she whispered. She looked at the necklace and the ring. She grabbed in and franticly ran to the door and opened it. Midii hoped to see Trowa but, there was nothing, he was gone for good. She closed the door and leaned against it, she fell down to the ground, drowned in her own thoughts.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dorothy entered her Arabian style kitchen and poured herself a hot cup of tea. "Morning Sweetie," Quatre called out to her, giving her a kiss. "I've gone over the wedding plans with the wedding planner, and everything's a go. All we have to do is tell everyone," Dorothy said, a bit frustrated that Quatre hadn't told anyone about their marriage. "I will, just give me time to prepare everyone," he said a bit depressed. Dorothy walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. "Your upset that Trowa wont be your best man, you want to keep waiting, but I don't think he's ever coming back," Dorothy said as a tear began to form in her eyes.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Quatre walked over to the front door and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes... "Trowa?" he asked in a whisper. "TROWA!" he yelled as he embraced the him. Dorothy believe Quatre might have been crying walked over and when she saw Trowa her cup of tea on the floor. "What are you doing here!" Dorothy asked, shaking. "I left her, I left Midii," he put his head down in shame at the words, "I couldn't live her lifestyle, I want to come back to the Preventers."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Midii!!" Jisela shrieked at seeing her friend. But, Midii didn't look happy, there were tears all over her face. "What happened?" she asked inviting Midii in. "He left me, I left everything I had with the Alliance to be with him, and now he just leaves.." She collapsed on to the floor. "JON!" Jisela screamed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Let me get this, you ran away from the Preventers, kidnapped a prisoner, had a relationship with her. Then you and this prisoner rob stores and steal for a living for 8 months. And one day you show up at the Preventers and want you're job back?!" Sally Po slammed a stack of papers and folders on the table, "Not to mention scaring the shit out of your friends." Her faced seemed to relax a little bit at that. "But Sally, people do crazy things when their in love. Wufei stole a helicopter when he found out Merian was alive," Duo tried to help out Trowa. "I borrowed it, and I didn't break it," Wufei added. "Ok, so Trowa surpasses Wufei in craziness," he looked around at the eyes of the others, "Okay, maybe by a lot, but still. He's one of us, a Gundam Pilot, and a damn good one at that." In Sally Po's office sat Heero, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Sally, and Trowa, in handcuffs.  
  
"And because he was a Gundam Pilot he should have all this slide and be allowed to be a Preventer again?" Sally questioned. "Yes," Heero spoke. "Huh?" Everyone looked dumbfounded at Heero. "Look at our galaxy, the peace is decreasing, and the Preventers need to keep the peace, we need Trowa. Ya, sure Hilde could fly a mobile suit, but not like Barton. Nobodys like us. Not even Trieze or Zechs could beat us," Heero's motivational speech continued, "That's why I say us vote on weither Trowa comes back or not. I say yes, anyone opposed?" Everyone's head shook 'no'. "Trowa Barton, welcome back to the Preventers," Sally said unlocking the handcuffs.  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
"I knew I'd see you again Une, it was only a matter of time until you came back." Viktor, the new head on the Alliance, tall about 6'4 and 240 pounds all muscle. He had black hair and blue eyes, and was of German decent. He and Midii trained together when they were little, he was 3 years older than her and she beat him in every category, even now she is a better spy. "You want your job back? Run off with a Preventer? Now you come back to me, 3 weeks after he leaves you. You're pregnant and it's the enemy's child," he paced around the office. "But I can still do this, you have to believe me," Midii pleaded with him. "You've been inside a Preventers HQ, you have very valuable information, of coarse you're back" Viktor said holding out a folder to her.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
2 months later...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Heero don't be so tense, you're only walking up the isle and standing there," Relena said to Heero while fixing his tie. "But I'm walking with Cathy, she's like 3 inches taller than me," Heero complained. "Just please, don't cause a problem," she said kissing him softly. That caused Heero to relax a little bit and put his arms around her and then they began making out. "HEERO---!" Duo opened the door and saw the two of them and broke down laughing. "HAHA! Look and the perfect solider get some ass," he said leaving the room. "I think it's starting," Relena said.  
  
It was a beautiful ceremony. Dorothy of coarse in white had probably the longest dress ever made. The brides maids were in red dresses that were also long. The guys, well just looked like guys. Trowa was the best man, and Relena was the maid of honor.  
  
The wedding reception was wild, the 'open-bar' was a bad idea. Duo had spiked all of Wufeis drinks. He was out of control, talking to the wedding cake. Merian just followed him around and tried to control him. "Having fun Merian?" Relena asked. "I wish I didn't have to follow my husband around, " she laughed with Relena and Hilde, "Do you think now is a good time to tell him I'm pregnant with twin girls?" "Congratulations! " they shrieked. Duo just began laughing. "Duo, what's so funny," Quatre asked. "Did you hear her? Twin GIRLS, that's 2!" Duo thought of the look on Wufeis face, "Make sure you have a camera when you tell him."  
  
*Ding Ding Ding* Relena clanked her fork on her champagne glass. The room fell silent. "I know you're all probably expecting a big speech, but no. As the maid of honor I just wanted to wish Dorothy and Quatre a happy life. At first the thought of you two together was insane but when I saw you two together, it just clicked. I saw so much love in each other's eyes. It just goes to show that two completely different people can work their differences out and find true love. Good Luck!!" Everyone clapped.  
  
Trowa just sat there occasionally talking to Catherine. He had Midii on his mind. If Dorothy and Quatre could work things out why couldn't he?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"How'd things go?" Jisela asked. "Great, I hacked into Colony L1's files and have all their information. It seems as if Marhiema is back at it again, and she wants the help of the Alliance," Midii said. "That's great news for us. A new war, I can't wait!" Jisela was a war freak, much like past-Dorothy. "I'm a little sick so can you turn the papers in for me?" Midii asked holding her stomach. "No prob, go to bed," Jisela walked out of the commons and headed down the hallway. Midii walked into her and Jisela's bunkroom. She lay on the bed and began to wonder. 'Will Trowa ever see our baby? Would he believe me? Would he deny it or would he marry me?' God that sounded like a good idea to Midii, marrying Trowa. 'He would probably want something to do with it, maybe he would take me back and get me out of this mess with the Alliance.'  
  
------------------------------  
  
5 months later  
  
"Wufei how's Merian doing?" Duo asked. "That onna still insists they will both be girls!" Wufei complained. Just then Sally came in and pulled down a monitor. "This is it, the end of peace. Marhiema learned nothing, she's starting a war again, and she wants to own the galaxy. She has the support of the new found Alliance and its leader Viktor Lux," Sally said while showing pictures and documents showing proof of the new war. Viktor? Trowa had heard of that name, he bet Midii worked for him. Would he have to fight Midii? "Were going to have to take out Colony L2 wont we?" Duo asked. "We might, don't forget there are still many people that have not converted to the Kushrinada-Alliance side. About 65% have thought, it's a pretty high number," Wufei added. "Earth is their first target, we have to prepare for a full scale war. They have everything hidden somewhere, I believe its on a planet but no idea where," Sally couldn't believe that they would be fighting again. "What do you mean, 'everything'?" Relena asked. She was trying her hardest to keep peace but Marhiema had promised so many lies to the people that only the ungready were listening to her. "Anthrax, small pox, polio, you name it, they have it. They also have nuclear bombs, and around 20,000 mobile dolls, 1,500 mobile suits," Sally continued. "Wouldn't Lady Une know?" Quatre asked. "She is the enemy now."  
  
"So that's it we have to fight again?" Duo asked. "I would say there's a 99% chance we will. But they have a much bigger army then we do, we need to train faster and recruit new people. Relena, were going to need to store the Gundams in the palace," Sally said. "I don't like the idea of another war, but if its unavoidable, I will support the Preventers to my fullest ability," Relena said as a tear fell down her cheek. "Would you say that across the galaxy?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Therefore I, Relena Dorlan-Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister of Earth, Princess of the Sanq Kingdom vow to support the Preventers in any ways necessary. There will be a world peace meeting here tomorrow for all the colonies not under the control by the Kushrinada-Alliance factor. A war is unavoidable now. Thank you and good night."  
  
"Can you believe that Relena Peacecraft? Trying to stop our take over of the galaxy," Jisela said as she changed the TV channel. "Do you think the Gundams will fight us?" Midii asked. "You mean will you fight Trowa? I bet so," Jisela said cleaning off her gun. Midii looked at her enormous abdomen. Only two months left, then she would have her baby. Would she kill her baby's father? 


	2. An all new Battle

Devoir ou Amour 2  
  
"In three months we will be fully ready for a war, one that we can win," Heero said. He was to marry Relena in a month. Merian was to give birth in three months and Dorothy and Hilde were both pregnant too. "It's different this time, we all have something to come back too," Duo said, "I really don't want to fight." Trowa realized that he had Cathy to come back to. "If we don't, who will, were going to lead soldiers that just have enough experience to win," Wufei continued, "Its all on us."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"We all have to work together," The President of the Mars Colony said. "Yes, that's why we need an international leader, we need someone that can be compared to Marhemaia and look better," The L3 Leader said. All 25 men, and 4 women turned to Relena. "Woooo wait," Relena began. "But Miss Relena, you already have shamed both the Alliance and the Kushrinada's. You're perfect, be Queen Relena one last time, and we give you full power of the resistance. That's 67% of the galaxy, surely under you're guidance we can win," Lady Shang of L5 spoke. "All in favor?" Everyone's hands went up. "All opposed?" Nobody. "Queen Relena, please lead us all to peace," Lady Shang said.  
  
------------------------  
  
The Gundam Pilots and Sally Po said in an auditorium with all 15,000 soldiers from the Preventers. They discussed battle plans and what everyone will be doing. Just then Hilde, who also had a secretary job at the Preventers came running in. She ran up to Sally Po and the others. "What is it Hilde?" Sally asked. Hilde gathered her breath, "Its Relena." "What's wrong with Relena?" Heero demanded. "She's become Queen Relena of the Galaxy," Hilde finally spit out. Everyone in a sort of shock mode was surprised, but not surprised at the same time. "This is excellent, we can now form the Galaxy Army," Sally exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Everyone to the conference room!" The loud speaker at the Alliance office rang. Jisela helped Midii up as she waddled into the room.  
  
"They now have the entire galaxy against us," Viktor spoke in front of thousands, "We need more mobile dolls." Just then a 15 year old Marhiemaia came walking in. "Ah, Mr. Lux, you see, I had predicted this happening, and so I took the pleasure six months ago ordering more and more. We have an equal amount 750,000 is about the size of the Galaxy Army, its even," she said. "But the Gundam Pilots can take so many out, mobile dolls don't cause a problem for them," Midii spoke. "That's why myself, Lady Une, and Viktor shall pilot these clones of Wing Zero, and destroy them one by one," Marhiemaia's voice was of pure delight. "Jisela and Mr. Jon Walker will also pilot suits. It's too bad Une, you could have helped us out, but when were off fighting you will be in the control tower and will give us the locations of each pilot," Viktor said, "We shall attack in 2 weeks, sooner than the Preventers expect."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
2 weeks later  
  
"Major Sally Po, Mrs. Peacecraft is here," her office assistant said. "Oh sure let Relena in," Sally replied, "Heero I thought Relena was on a business trip?" Heero shrugged. But in didn't come Relena, it was Noin and Millardo. "Were done hiding, we gathered some very important information," Noin said. "What is it?" Wufei asked. "The Alliance is going to start war in on, March 2nd," Millardo said. The drop of Duo's shattering coffee cup could be heard a mile away. "Motherfucker," Heero said, "Today's March 2nd."  
  
"MAN YOUR SUITS I REPEAT MAN YOUR SUITS! THIS IS NO BULL SHIT! PREPARE FOR ATTACK!" The Earth had become the base for the Galaxy Army. Around 800,000 men ran franticly looking for their suit.  
  
"Ready Noin?" Millardo asked. "Side by side until the end," she replied. "That's my girl."  
  
"Ready everyone, LANUCH!" Sally commanded. In groups of 100,000 each one lead by a different Gundam Pilot launched into outer space.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"I can feel them kicking, Wufei wont accept the fact that they are both girls," Merian said happily. "Yes, I cant wait to see them" Relena said. Her, Dorothy, Merian, Hilde, and Cathy were spending the day together to keep their minds off of the upcoming war. A young blonde boy, about 17 burst into the room. "What is it Joshua," Relena asked. "Mr. Millardo and Mrs. Noin are here, they brought information to Miss Po," he said out of breath. "Oh, that's wonderful," Dorothy, exclaimed. "Commander Po had to advance the mission, its already begun," he said. "Oh my god, everyone to the car!" Relena yelled.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Trowa flew and took out mobile suits like nothing. The pilots were going at it full frontal. "Heero what do we do when we defeat all of the dolls?" Quatre asked. "We go in L2 and eliminate everyone," Heero said.  
  
The sky was light by the color of missiles. Duo slashed through the dolls with his Deathscyite. "The God of Death is back boys!" he yelled.  
  
Wufei just wanted to take out those two women, both Lady Une and her pain in the ass daughter.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Midii, who is the closet Gundam?" Viktor's voice made the speaker bounce. "Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell," she said, "Locations are 11,55 in grid 7." "Gotcha!" he replied.  
  
"Ah, when will you ever learn?" Duo yelled as he went to destroy another doll, but his light saber didn't destroy it. "What the hell?" Duo asked. "MAXWELL IT'S A GUNDAM, GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!" Sally's voice rang. But it was too late, Viktor planted a bomb on the Deathscyce. Duo heard the beeping though and put his helmet on and pushed the self- detonator button. "Someone come and get me!" he yelled as Trowa's Heavyarms pulled up and Duo climbed in just as it detonated. "You did what you had to, Duo," Trowa said. "THEY WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he yelled, furious at losing his life long partner.  
  
"Midii who is that pilot?" there was no response. "Midii!? Oh I see, its Barton isn't it? Give me his location, now!" Viktor announced. Midii scanned her eyes over the monitor and saw his Gundam. "It's...," she hesitated. 'NO!' a voice screamed inside her head. Midii pounded her fist onto the machine and hit the power switch, causing the graph to lose power. "What happened in there!" Viktor demanded. "Miss Une?" a couple of people asked. "You better have a good reason," Marhiemaia warned. "Mame, she's going into labor," a lutenant replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Midii!" Jisela ran into the infirmary room. "Jis?" she asked weakly. "Viktor said for me to go to you, because he can't be here," Jisela replied as she grabbed Midii's hand. "How you feeling?" she asked. "Awful, I've been in labor for 4 hours now, and the baby's barely making its way down. And I've missed the window for drugs," Midii said as she felt another contraction come on. "ARGHHHH!" she screamed. "OW OW OW!" Jisela pried her hand out of Midii's grasp. "Where is that baby!" Midii demanded. Jisela walked at the end of the bed and looked into Midii. "Oh, I'm going to be sick!" she announced as vomited into the garbage can.  
  
12 hours later  
  
"Come on Miss, just push!" The nurse said. "I'M TIRED DAMNIT!" Midii screamed. "You know this is you're fault Midii, they have condoms for a reason," Jisela added. "FUCK YOU TROWA BARTON!" Midii yelled as she pushed, "I HATE YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOU I'LL KILL YOU!" Then she broke down crying. "What's wrong Midii?" Jisela asked. "I love him," she said. "Then go to him, get out of this! You're not a spy, you're a mother, and no mother that loved her child would stay being a spy. Go to Trowa, were losing the war, it's over," Jisela said.  
  
"That's quiet lovely ladies, but--" the nurse was cut off. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Midii screamed again. "I can see the head!" another nurse gave the thumbs up. "Ewie, that's a head?!" Jisela asked. "YOU! ARRRR!!!!" Midii was going to strangle Jisela but it was time for another push. "Come on breathe!" Jisela mimicked the nurses. "One more push Midii," the nurse said. "AHHH!" Midii screamed and Jisela screamed too, as she heard her fingers crack. "Waaa! Waa!" A bloody baby appeared from underneath the covers. "Congratulations, it's a boy," the nurse announced. "Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked. Midii shook her head, "What about you Jisela?" Jisela jumped the opportunity. "Cut the right one," Midii warned. "Here you go," Jisela said as she handed the baby to Midii.  
  
"So?" Jisela asked. Midii's eyes filled with tears, "He look exactly like Trowa, the bright, big, green eyes, and his out of control hair," Midii began. "Which is sort of blonde, your hair! And your nose," Jisela added. "But everything else, is Trowa's, mouth, ears, shape of his face. And he's a tall baby too," Midii said as she cradled her young child. "Ok, we need to fill out his birth certificate," Jisela said, when the nurse handed her a clipboard. "Name?" she asked. "Mathew Triton Barton," Midii replied. "Are you sure? You can never change it,' Jisela asked. "Next Question," Midii asked. "Height, weight, eye, and hair color?" Jisela asked again. "7.6oz, 25inches, green eyes, and dark blonde hair," Midii said fascinated by the small child. "Parents names, and grandparents names," Jisela kept looking up from the paper. "Midii Une, and Trowa Barton, grandparents, um.. Diarmid and Maryanne Barton," Midii replied. "Ok, you need legal guardians," Jisela asked, but then she went on, "Not me, I don't want this baby to be involved in the business." "Alright, Quatre and Dorothy Winner," Jisela looked puzzled, "Quatre is Trowa's best friend."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
5 days later.  
  
"L2 is destroyed," Sally Po, announced, "Marhiemaia and Lady Une have turned themselves in." Wufei just looked still, but inside he was smiling, he could go home. The Gundam Guys walked into Sanq Kingdom Palace. Dirty, Smelly, and starved. "We're home!" Duo announced. The stampede of footsteps could be heard as Hilde and Dorothy ran to their men. Relena and Cathy came next, "Wufei you might want to go to her." Wufei left the room, knowing that Merian probably couldn't walk well. "I'm so glad your home!" Cathy said hugging Trowa. "Now we can go on our honeymoon Heero," Relena said kissing him.  
  
At dinner that night everyone was at peace and so happy to finally have ended it all. The feast was enormous. But there was a few looks shot between Cathy and Dorothy. "Dorothy what's wrong," Quatre asked worrily. "Its just that well," Dorothy couldn't finish. "Dorothy got this in the mail," Cathy said holding up two letters. "What are they?" Heero asked. "It's a letter telling me that Quatre and I are Mathew Triton Barton's legal guardians. Duo spit wine across the table and Trowa was in shock. "Barton?" Quatre asked grabbing the letters. "My son?" Trowa asked. "And there was a picture," Cathy held out a picture. "Looks so much like you," Relena added.  
  
The picture showed Young Mathew in his mother's arms. "Who's the mother?" Hilde asked, already knowing the answer. Trowa noticed the necklace and the ring on it. "It's Midii," he said a tear streaked his eye.... 


	3. Get Out

Devoir ou Amour 3  
  
2 months later  
  
"Just try and ask," Jisela suggested. "All right," Midii replied as he knocked in Viktor's office door. "Come in," he replied. "Oh Miss Une!" he said hugging her, he made is oudivous that he wanted her. "I need to talk to you," she said sitting down. "What ever is it darling," his eyes sparkled.  
  
"I want to quit," she finally spoke up. "But? What? Why?" he asked, with anger growing. "This is no place for a child. I promise I wont tell anyone anything, I swear please I wont spy for anyone, I'll leave this colony!" Midii broke down during her talking. "NO!" he yelled in her face. Being as stubborn as she is, she stood up to him. "Its my life! I'll do what I want!" she screamed. He made a fist and punched her across the jaw, knocking her out to the ground, and then he kicked her over and over.  
  
"You're going to be my bitch! I'll never let you back to Trowa Barton!" he yelled in her face. Just then Jisela bust in the room, and punched Viktor in the back of the head, with brass knuckles. "Midii, wake up!" she shook Midii until Midii's eyes opened. "Ah!" Midii grabbed her stomach. "Get up we have to get out of here!" Jisela warned. "But Matt," Midii wouldn't leave her son.  
  
Then ran into their bunkroom. "I'll take your bags, you take Mathew. I knew this would happen," Jisela and Midii ran into the spaceship room. "Here, its little, and cant be traced. All your supplies are in it and it's already set," Jisela said strapping Matt into a car seat. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Midii asked. "You're flying out of here, to Earth and you're going to find Trowa and live happily ever after," Jisela had planned this for weeks, "It's already set to go straight to the Sanq Kingdom." "What about you?" Midii asked. "Probably get killed, but I want you to do something for me," Jisela said as she began to cry. "Anything," Midii replied grabbing Jisela's hands. "Have a baby girl, and name it Teaghan, my mothers name," Jisela went on, "I promised my mother I would but, I wont be able to do it, so you must." "Aright," Midii said as they hugged for the last time.  
  
Midii heard the gunshots after her ship, she was free. Almost a year Trowa, I'm coming back.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Its two girls," Wufei came out of the delivery room, " AND A BOY!" He screamed for joy. "I thought she was having twins?" Hilde asked. "I always knew she has a little bit more flub than she need," Duo added. "Psh!" Dorothy took a swing at Duo. "Were going to celebrate, next week at the Ritz Hotel, a huge celebration for the goodness in our life's," Heero said.  
  
-------------------  
  
Midii looked at the tracer on the plane, all clear. She unbuckled her seat belt and went by Mathew, she held the young child. "Were going to see your daddy," she told him. He smiled and giggled. "I'm glad you're happy, but you have to make him love you and then we can both be in his life," Midii hugged her baby.  
  
"Okay, time to land!" she announced. She found a field and landed the plane. She grabbed all of their things and then she walked into town. "We need a hotel baby!" she playfully to him. She looked at the Ritz and noticed she couldn't afford it, so she went to the holiday in across the street, used her credit card and checked out a room. Big mistake.... 


	4. Starting Over

Devoir ou Amour 4  
  
1 week later  
  
"I know we've been here a week and we haven't gone to see daddy yet, I know I just need time!" Midii said as she paced around the hotel room. Mathew giggled as she walked around. "You think its funny what Mommy's a coward?" she asked giving him a bottle of juice. *KNOCK KNOCK* Midii walked over to the door, "I hope its room service!" But it wasn't, Midii gasped for breath, it was Viktor.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So I told the onna 'there's another baby in there! How could you be so stupid!" Wufei joked about the nurses and doctors in the hospital. "Three babies! Who's watching them?" Noin asked. "Pagen," Merian replied. "Wow, what a bad year we've had, preparing for a war that took us a mere week!" Sally said. "The important thing is that everyone is alright," Relena said holding up her glass. "To may all our life's always be happy!" Hilde said. "Cheers!" And the glasses clanked. "What are you looking at Heero?" Dorothy asked. "In that hotel room across the way, the lights are flickering and it looks like someone is getting beaten, a fight," Heero said pointing out the window. "I see a man and a women!" Quatre added. "Lets check it out," Millardo said. The group got up and left the restaurant.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Thought you could get away huh?" he said slapping her. "I want a new life!" She yelled. "Stupid bitch!" he yelled as he punched her and kicker, and Mathew began crying. "STOP!" Midii yelled. She grabbed a lamp and threw it at him. He was attending to his wound while Midii grabbed Mathew and made a run for the window, she was only on the second floor. She opened the window and yelled "HELP ME!"  
  
----------------------  
  
"I told you!" Quatre yelled as they crossed the street. "MIDII!" Trowa yelled at her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Trowa!" she yelled and then was flung back into the room, as Viktor pulled her hair and whipped her on the ground. She placed Mathew under the bed so he would be safe. He kicked her over and over. She was bleeding and pretty sure her ribs were broken.  
  
"FREEZE PREVENTERS!" Heero busted the door down and they ran into the room. Viktor held his hands up. "I used self defense," he said. Wufei kicked him in the head and punched him in the gut. "YOU NEVER BEAT AN ONNA YOU SICK BASTARD!" Wufei yelled in his face as he put the handcuffs on. Trowa ran over to Midii. "Midii," he said as he held her. "Trowa," she said embracing him, "MATHEW!" "Where?" Quatre asked. "He's safe, under the bed," Midii said trying to move. Quatre picked up the crying child. "Is he harmed?" Heero asked. Midii shook her head, "No I protected him. Give me him." Quatre was trying gave the baby to Midii who was attempting to sit up. "Let me hold him," Trowa said and Quatre handed him the baby. "Hey, guys.." Duo signed everyone to leave the room. "We'll call the ambulance and take care of this bastard," Heero said.  
  
"Is he really mine?" Trowa asked Midii. "Down to the long legs that you have," Midii said, "He stopped crying. He knows you're his daddy." "Midii?" Trowa asked. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and elevated her the best he could. "Yes Trowa?" she responded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "You left me remember?" Midii started to think back on the day, "I thought you hated me, and didn't want to be with me." He kissed her head. "No, I just couldn't live like that, I loved you, I always have, and I still do, to this moment," Trowa said looking in her eyes. "I love you too Trowa," Midii said. "Can we be a family?" Trowa asked. "Trowa, that's what I've always wanted," Midii said as her and Trowa hugged for the first time. There was a small coo from Mathew. "We'll its all right with him," the laughed and for that moment on, they knew that nothing but happiness would come their way.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Midii woke up the next day, in a bed. She couldn't remember what had happened after the ambulance came. She looked at her stomach, which was bandaged, broken ribs. Then she heard the door open, she was a little bit scared. It was Trowa, "I brought you some soup, and you've been sleeping for 2 days."  
  
"Two days?!" Midii asked, "Where's Mathew?" Trowa walked over to her and sat bedside. "He's perfectly fine, I took care of him," Trowa said proudly, "With help from everyone women in the house. Its Hilde's turn to hold him now." Midii laughed.  
  
"What happened to Viktor?" she asked franticly. "He's dead, he attacked me and well Heero enjoys shooting things," he said as he fed her the soup. "Can I walk?" she asked. "Yes, unless there is something else wrong with you," he played teasingly.  
  
"I want to meet everyone," she informed him, "That is if they don't hate me." "Nobody hates you, I explained the story and everyone would have done the same thing. I was the wrong one, for leaving you. But if you stay with me I promise you'll never be unhappy, I'll make you the happiest person, I promise," Trowa said as Midii started to cry. "But I have a promise I have to keep to a friend," Midii said smiling. "What would that be," Trowa asked, he hoped it wasn't something like never fall I love. "The girl that helped me out of there, she was probably killed for it. I promised her I'd have a daughter and name it after Jisela's mother," she said to Trowa, but it hurt to be romantic but yet miss someone so much. "Well you're going to need me to do that," he said smugly.  
  
"Right now, I need help taking a shower," she said unbuttoning her robe. Trowa's eyes wandered down, "I'll take you to get a ring later." "Did you just propose?" Midii asked in disbelief. "Ya, I guess, I know that's what you want right?" Trowa asked, and Midii nodded, "But right now its shower time." He said as he carried Midii into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
------------------------  
  
"They're in the shower together!" Hilde shirked as she came down the stairs. There was a sigh of relief through out the building. "It looks like things are going to be alright for you, kid," Duo said as he bounced the little guy on his leg. "Let Quatre have a turn, Duo, he need the practice," Dorothy said, she was starting to show a bit. Quatre grabbed Mathew and played airplane with him.  
  
"Weeeeee!" Quatre said playfully as he spun the baby around. "Quatre I just fed him!" Relena warned. But it was too late, Mathew threw up all over Quatre and began crying. "  
  
Oh look what you did!" Dorothy yelled as she took the crying baby, who threw up on her also. He was now red and had tears all over his face. Dorothy tried to give him to Relena or Hilde but neither one of them would take him. Just then Merian came in the room and got him, "He need his diaper changed too."  
  
"Damn that baby can cry," Duo said covering his ears. Merian came in with him and said "Why don't he stop?!" "He's probably not used to anyone but Midii," Relena said.  
  
Just them Midii came down the stairs dressed in black pants and a light blue ¾ sleeve shirt. Her hair was still wet, and she only had eyeliner on. "How was you're shower?" Hilde asked laughing.  
  
"Wonderful, until I heard Mathew crying, and he still hasn't stopped?" she ran over and grabbed him. And like a miracle he stopped crying and clung to Midii's neck. "The one people he's been around are Jisela and me, he's been isolated," she said cradling him.  
  
Overhearing this Trowa walked him, "So I guess he's going to have to come with?" "No, we can put down for a nap then go," she said. "Go where?" Relena asked. Midii smiled from ear to ear. "To buy me a ring, of coarse," she grinned. "What? You guys are going to?" Duo asked. "That's great!!" Relena ran up and hugged Midii. Midii was a little shocked but it felt nice to know she was welcome.  
  
"Trowa, introduce me," she asked. "Guys, this is my future wife, and the mother of our son, soon to be Midii Une-Barton," he put his arm around her waist, "And that's Wufei, his wife Merian, they have 3 kids, Scott, Lechelle, and Gigi. Duo and Hilde, the crazy ones. You've heard me talk about Quatre and Dorothy, that's why they are legal guardians of Mathew. Heero and Relena, just married."  
  
"Relena Peacecraft?" Midii stuttered. Relena laughed, "Yes, that's me, Relena Yuy now." "Wow," Midii was amazed. "Hey, where do we live Trowa?" Midii asked. "Well I've been living here in the palace so I guess its your home too, until we buy one that is," Trowa said. Everyone smiled.  
  
"Hey," Midii said nudging Trowa, "He's falling asleep." They walked up stairs and went into Trowa's room. "Where is he going to sleep?" Trowa asked. "In the bed, he doesn't move when he sleeps but we'll put pillows on the sides just to be safe, besides it's a king size bed," Midii said pulling down the covers. "I guess," Trowa said placing the little boy in the enormous bed.  
  
"Where did he sleep last night?" she asked. "I rocked him to sleep," Trowa said. "You're lucky you didn't fall over in your sleep and crush him," Midii warned him. "I didn't sleep, I stayed up," He informed her, he wasn't that stupid. He tucked him in the bed and kissed him good night. "Wow, he usually only lets me tuck him in," Midii said hugging Trowa from behind. "I am his father, he knows it. The Barton intuition," He said proudly. "Lets go," she told him. 


	5. A Promise Well Kept

Devoir ou Amour 5  
  
  
  
The wedding took place one month later. Midii chose a light blue dress, and white for all the bridesmaids. Cathy was the maid of honor and Quatre was the best man. It was a little wedding around 50 people maybe.  
  
As they stood up there, they heard Mathew giggle, and then Midii looked back at him and then at Trowa who too, looked back. 'I love you' she mouthed. 'I love you too,' he mouthed back. "Does anyone object? Speak now or forever hold your peace?" the minister said.  
  
"STOP THE WEDDING!" a voice broke out as someone entered the doors.  
  
"Ji.. JISELA?!" Midii yelled. Jisela nodded, her cool Latin hair waves framed her tan face. "Midii!" she said as she ran up to the alter, and they embraced each other. "But, I thought you died?" Midii was sure she was dreaming. "Excuse me, I want to get married," Trowa butted in. "Sorry, stand there, right by my side, Jis," Midii said.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said, "you may kiss the bride." Trowa bent over to kiss his bride, who couldn't take the smile off her face. "WOOO-HOO! GO T-MAN!" Duo yelled. They grabbed hands and walked down, and then Trowa let go of Midii and picked up Mathew.  
  
"I had no idea Midii liked to dance so much," Cathy told Trowa. "Me either, these shoes hurt like a bitch too," Trowa said rubbing his swollen feet. They all sat down to eat and then before Midii stood up.  
  
"I know I should be celebrating my love for Trowa, but right now, someone else needs to be recognized. That person is my best friend Jisela. Yes, the crazy beaner girl. She's' the reason I'm here today, she helped my before Matt was born, and during his first three months of life. She also got me out of the Alliance, she helped me get away, and I thought sacrificed her. But to see her alive today and here it just makes me thankful, because she got me this far, so I think we should all clap for her," Midii said wiping away the tears from her eyes, "Oh ya, I love Trowa."  
  
After the cake was cut and everyone was sort of just stretched out across the couches Midii looked over and saw Matt, in Trowa's arms sleeping. "Happily ever after, Midii," Jisela said walking over to her, "Want a drink?" "No thanks," Midii replied. "I know you don't drink but it's your wedding!" Jisela handed her the martini. "I'm keeping my promise to you," Midii smirked. "You're kidding me!" Jisela hit her playfully. "No, I told Trowa about our promise and he agreed to help me," Midii giggled. "Awww! I love you girl," Jisela said hugging her. "Don't tell Trowa, he doesn't know. I think he's just starting to get used to things."  
  
  
  
Ok, I tired to proof read but I NEVER catch my owns errors. Don't know why. Thanks for reading! Rikku!  
  
Oh ya, since when did ff.net get so picky about the stories? geeeez. 


End file.
